


Laugh and Lie Despite Your Fears, We'll Do It All Together

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, But not that much, First Dates, Fluff, I really hope the Kaomoji's format right, Kissing, Kokichi and Shuuichi are loving and shy boyfriends, Laughter, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Picnics, Rain, Saiouma Day, Sandwiches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tree Climbing, Trees, doesn't really specfiy, fluff with minor anxiety due to shuuichi's existence, idk if thats a euphemism but I mean Kokichi literally climbs like an oak tree, it would suck if they didnt, it's just fluff, or a high school AU, shuuichi is just an anxious boyo, they're just vibing, this is really sappy, you could call it a hopes peak au if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Today is Shuuichi's first date with Kokichi. A nice simple picnic sounds amazing, but he can't help but worry something will go wrong. But maybe Shuuichi doesn't have to worry. Maybe everything will be fine as long as Kokichi is by his side.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Sonia Nevermind, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Laugh and Lie Despite Your Fears, We'll Do It All Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rottenliar28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenliar28/gifts).



> Hi hi! So this is my work for the Saiouma Pit Remix event! I took [this fantastic piece of art](https://angels-scars.tumblr.com/post/187437247715/saiouweek-day-1-date) by angels-scars! They've got some great stuff so please go check them out!  
> This story may have spiralled a bit, but I really hope you like it!!  
> (And thanks to the lovely Cass for beta-ing, there were some,,, really bad spelling errors im glad she caught)  
> ((EDIT: if for some reason you noticed the date changing: the work accidentally got backdated so I fixed it to be the correct date, cause having records of that stuff is importent to me.)

Shuuichi stirred awake, fumbling around the tangled mess of blankets, pillows, and his own limbs that was his bed. His phone was going off, buzzing and buzzing and buzzing- it was incredibly irritating.

The phone wasn’t ringing, just vibrating so it must’ve been a text. Well, several texts. Actually, a _lot_ of texts. The phone continued to shake. 

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizingly long time, Shuuichi managed to free himself from his plush prison and yanked the phone out of the charger, dishevelled and desperate to figure out what was so urgent that it required texting him this early in the morning.

Any anger Shuuichi may have had instantly evaporated upon reading the messages.

> **[Kokichi ( ^ω^ )]**

> \- (_ _).。o○

> -（´-`）.。oO

> \- (^-^)

> \- (^-^)/

> \- Morning Shuu~!!!!

> \- Are you excited for tonight?!?

> \- ...

> \- You didn’t forget right?

> \- Cause if you did I’ll be very mad <(｀^´)>

> \- (gotchu! That was actually a lie!! Ni-shi-shi!)

Shuuichi couldn’t help but let a smile creep up over his face. He squinted, eyes still not adjusted to the brightness of his screen, and typed out a response.

> **[Shoeichi]**

> \- Morning kichi.

> \- <3
> 
> **[Kokichi ( ^ω^ )]**
> 
> \- Ur awake!!
> 
> -Yay!!!
> 
> \- I thought u were never gonna wake upppp
> 
> \- I was waiting for hourssssss
> 
> \- =((((((
> 
> **[Shoeichi]**

> \- That’s a lie. 
> 
> **[Kokichi ( ^ω^ )]**

> \- Caught me again!!!

> \- ( ´ ▽ ` )

> \- I really am looking forward to our date tonight tho

> \- Everything’s all planned out! 

Shuuichi breathed a quick sigh of relief. He trusted Kokichi’s ability to plan a date, but since it was their first one, he really hoped it would go well.

Sure, they had hung out and gone on outings together, but this would be their first proper date after years of silently pining after each other. The hard part was over, they were officially a couple, but despite this Shuuichi was still anxious.

> **[Shoeichi]**
> 
> \- Thx Kokichi
> 
> \- Im looking forward to it
> 
> \- We’re meeting at Murasakino Park right?
> 
> **[Kokichi ( ^ω^ )]**
> 
> \- Yep~
> 
> \- See you tonight!
> 
> \- b(^_^)d
> 
> **[Shoeichi]**

> \- See you then.

> \- <3

Shuuichi smiled and shut off his phone. As soon as the screen went dark, Shuuichi’s anxious thoughts intensified. What should he wear? What if Kokichi didn’t show up? What if something happened to him or Kokichi before tonight? What could go wrong? What would go wrong? 

Shuuichi shook his head and shuffled out of bed.

He needed some coffee.

* * *

“Today’s your date with Ouma, correct?”

Kyouko said, then proceeded to bite into a blueberry scone.

Briefly, Shuuichi wondered how the pair of them looked to the other patrons of the café. They both appeared incredibly stoic, intelligent and emotionally reserved. While that wasn’t wrong per se, there was more to them then that. For instance, at this very moment, Shuuichi was currently waxing poetic about his love woes to a supportive (and mildly amused) Kyouko.

“Yeah, it’s the first one. I mean, I hope the first, since that implies we go on a second. Kyouko, what if we never have another date after this?”

Kyouko sighed, resting the mug back down on the table.

“You’re overthinking, Shuuichi. It’s going to be fine.”

Despite Kyouko’s incredibly motivating speech, Shuuichi continued to worry.

“Oh sure, that’s easy for you to say! You’ve been dating Sonia for what? A year? You probably have it down to a second, don't you…”

Shuuichi muttered, taking a gentle sip of his own coffee.

“While it’s true I have a good record of how long I’ve been in this relationship- one year, seven months, and four days- that doesn’t mean I don’t still worry about it.”

Shuuichi narrowed his eyes.

“Really?”

Kyouko stared, voice deadpan.

“Shuuichi, I’m literally dating a princess and you think I haven’t worried I’m not good enough for her?”

Shuuichi coughed, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a poorly covered laugh.

“Okay, you have a point there.” He tapped a fingernail, adorned with chipped black polish, against his mug. “I’m just… anxious I guess.”

“You’re always anxious, Shuuichi.” Kyouko pointed out.

“Y-yeah you’re right.”

Shuuichi took a deep breath, feeling the familiar prickle of anxiety in his chest.

“B-but what if something goes wrong! I haven’t had the best luck with dates in the past, and I really like Kokichi and-“

Kyouko raised a gloved hand and Shuuichi promptly shut up.

“You like Kokichi, Kokichi likes you, the two of you will have a nice date together tonight. It’s at sunset right?”

Shuuichi nodded, but bit his lip and looked down.

“How can you be sure things will work out?”

Kyouko frowned.

“Do you not believe Kokichi loves you? I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and vice versa. You aren’t very subtle.”

Shuuichi blushed.

Kyouko drank the last of her coffee and set the mug down a final time.

“Now we should get going. You need to help me with a case, and I need to help you choose something to wear for tonight.”

Shuuichi looked down at his outfit.

“Wait, what’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

Kyouko stood up and pushed in her chair.

“Let’s go, Shuuichi.”

“No really, what’s wrong with it? Kyouko? Kyouko, get back here-“

* * *

The sun melted into the horizon as Shuuichi walked onto the grassy lawn of the park. A soft orange glow illuminated the tips of the leaves on the tallest trees. They almost looked like they had caught fire, the light bouncing off leaves that rustled gently in the soft breeze.

There didn’t seem to be a lot of other people at the park, but Shuuichi could see a few other couples, and some school children playing around. 

He toyed with the end of his necklace, a gold ring on a brown leather cord. 

After a few more minutes wandering around, and more than enough anxiety, Shuuichi finally found Kokichi.

He was sitting on a soft pale blue blanket that lay spread out on the grass, waving wildly to get Shuuichi’s attention. The spot he had chosen was in a nice patch of grass, surrounded by trees on all sides. It was… peaceful.

“Shuuuuichiiiii!” Kokichi cried, arm waving so hard it became a blur. “Over hereee!”

Shuuichi lit up at the sight up the other, jogging the last few steps. Kokichi sprung up from where he was sitting, tackling Shuuichi in a hug.

“Shuuichi! You made it! I got worried you were gonna skip out on me.” Kokichi pouted, but quickly turned it into a grin. “Of course, that’s a lie! I wasn’t scared at all~”

Kokichi shook his head back and forth, swinging around the tiny dice charms he wore as earrings.

“You look great, Kokichi.” Shuuichi said, taking in the details of Kokichi’s outfit.

He wore a soft purple sweater with checkerboard designs running up and down the arms, a black choker, and another necklace with a pink charm dangling from it. A small hair-clip pinned a strand of purple hair out of his face. As Shuuichi looked at Kokichi, he was reminded that he was, in fact, very gay.

Kokichi was also very gay, looking over at Shuuichi’s grey turtleneck and long black jacket. The sunglasses (at night!) and black earring studs only added to the general aesthetic of Shuuichi’s outfit and did not help Kokichi with his mini gay panic.

“Y-you look great too, Shuu!” Kokichi said, trying to play off the frantic beating of his heart.

Shuuichi, as he was often prone to do, blushed.

“T-thanks. Kyouko helped me pick it out.”

“Well, Kyouko did a great job.” Kokichi said awkwardly.

The two of them stood in place for a moment, not sure what to do.

“Uh, come sit and eat Shuuichi!” Kokichi said, deciding to move them along and sitting down. Shuuichi followed, turning his attention to what Kokichi had set up.

“Oh wow,” Marvelled Shuuichi, “You actually got a picnic basket. It looks like it came straight out of a manga.”

Kokichi snickered.

“Very observant of you, Mister Detective! I didn’t have a picnic basket so I stole this one from Tsumugi! I think there's some questionable manga at the bottom of it!”

Shuuichi made an uncomfortable expression.

“Really?”

“Nope! That was a lie!”

Shuuichi visibly relaxed.

“I dumped everything that used to be in the basket in the sewers to feed my pet alligator.”

“Kokichi!”

Kokichi sighed and made a pouty face.

“Fineee,” he groaned, stretching out the e. “I asked Tsumugi if she had a basket I could borrow and left all the previous contents neatly stacked on her bed. Are you happy now? There’s your precious truth.”

Shuuichi softened.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks ‘Kichi.”

Kokichi shook his head.

“I mean, how’s that more interesting than a sewer gator? It’s not! Boring truth, sewer gator. I know which one I prefer and it definitely isn’t a boring option!”

Shuuichi laughed.

“I guess you have a point there.”

Kokichi grinned.

“Of course I do! I always have a point! That’s because I’m never wrong, ever! I’m right about everything 110% of the time! I-“

“But,” Shuuichi interjected. “It makes me happy that you were being nice to Shirogane.”

Kokichi whined.

“Aw come on Shuu that’s not fair! Now I gotta choose between your happiness and a sewer gator? Yet again, it’s not even close.”

Shuuichi leaned over, eyes teasing.

“Can’t believe I’m going to lose my boyfriend to a sewer gator.”

Kokichi ducked down and looked away.

“Actually...” He muttered, “Your happiness comes first.”

“Even over a pet sewer gator?”

“Even over everything.” Kokichi responded.

Shuuichi blushed.

“W-well, now that we’ve sorted that out,” Shuuichi opened up the basket. “Should we eat?”

Kokichi nodded and grinned.

The basket was filled with perfect and symmetrically cut sandwiches, all delicately arranged. There were also a few cookies in there, although those were noticeably less pristine than the sandwiches.

Shuuichi took out a few sandwiches, passing one to Kokichi and taking the other for himself.

“These look really nice ‘Kichi!”

Kokichi beamed as Shuuichi took a bite.

“Oh wow! They taste amazing too!”

Kokichi grinned wider.

“Of course they taste amazing! I bribed mom to make them!”

He seemed oddly proud of this fact.

“However,” Kokichi continued, “I made the cookies with Himiko! She said she put some ‘magic dust’ in there, so if you get poisoned it’s not my fault.”

Shuuichi brushed that off as a harmless lie, and began to eat.

Eating at sunset was actually quite nice, Shuuichi realized. The sun got in his eyes a bit, but the sunglasses took the strain off and Shuuichi preferred to look at Kokichi anyways. Even while eating, Kokichi was full of motion, waving his arms, bouncing in place. He looked so… alive.

Kokichi finished the last bite of his cookie and sprung up almost immediately after he had swallowed.

“Wanna see me do something cool?” Kokichi asked, raising up his fists as his eyes began to sparkle.

Shuuichi nodded.

“Sure.”

Kokichi grinned and his eyes sparkled harder, if that was even possible.

“Alright! Here I go!”

Kokichi ran around in a few erratic circles, stopping for a moment in front of a tree, looking up, and then repeating the process. Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for.

“Shuuichi!” He called. “Watch me, watch me, watch me!!” 

Kokichi bounced up and down, waving to Shuuichi.

“I’m watching!” Shuuichi called back.

With that, Kokichi grinned, flashing a peace sign and running towards the nearest tree. In a smooth single motion, he jumped up, grabbing one of the lower hanging branches. Kokichi swung back and forth on the branch, kicking against the tree trunk, swinging higher and higher until he pushed off the trunk upwards and used the little amount of strength in his arms to pull himself up over the branch. He pulled his legs up and over until he finally managed to climb to a higher branch, then a higher one, until he disappeared from sight, hidden in the leaves. 

Shuuichi peered over the top of his sunglasses, trying to get a better look at the tree in question.

“‘Kichi?” He called, a touch of concern in his voice. “I can’t see you anymore.”

There was a rustling in the tree, a few leaves fell from the tree and gently scattered into the grass below.

“Kokichi?” Shuuichi called again, a little more worried now.

There was an odd sort of laugh from within the branches.

“Hey uh Shuu', this is real funny, you’re gonna laugh, but um…” Kokichi took a deep breath. “I think I’m stuck.”

Shuuichi stood up from the blanket, quickly walking towards the base of the tree, scanning the branches deliberately to attempt to figure out where Kokichi had gotten stuck.

“S-stuck? How did you get stuck?”

Shuuichi reached the base of the tree, looking up into the foliage to try and find Kokichi. Unfortunately, the leaves and blossoms were so dense, all Shuuichi could see was a blur of dark and vivid greens.

“K-Kokichi?”

The leaves rustled once more, and Kokichi swung down, legs wrapped around the same sturdy branch his hands clung to. He dangled from the tree, facing Shuuichi with a large grin on his face.

“Ni-shi-shi! I tricked you!”

Strands of purple hair fell upside down and brushed against each other. He let go with one hand to flash a peace sign at Shuuichi.

Shuuichi giggled at Kokichi’s antics, but the anxiety remained regardless.

“Please don’t fall.” Shuuichi said, reaching a hand out as though that would do anything to prevent Kokichi from hurting himself if he did slip.

“I won’t!” Kokichi promised. He looked at the ground apprehensively. “But~ if it would make Shumai feel better, I’ll come down!”

Shuuichi nodded and watched Kokichi grab back onto the branch, swing his legs down, and flip. It was incredibly graceful, save for the landing, where Kokichi face-planted. Shuuichi was momentarily concerned, but Kokichi sprung up quickly, continuing to grin.

“K-Kokichi, are you ok?”

Kokichi brushed himself off, mentally thanking himself for choosing black and purple clothing over his typical white.

“I’m alright!” 

A mischievous sort of look crossed over Kokichi’s face. 

“Now that I saw you at least.”

He grinned brightly as the tips of Shuuichi’s ears went pink. He covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide the ever growing blush on his face.

It wasn’t too difficult to hide, the sun had fallen beyond the horizon by now, leaving the two in the dark. However, their eyes had adjusted to the lack of sunshine, and neither particularly wanted to leave yet.

“You alright, Shuuichi?”

Kokichi asked, noticing the slightly dazed look on Shuuichi’s face.

Shuuichi nodded, stifling a yawn.

“Yeah, just a bit tired.”

Kokichi reached forward, grabbing Shuuichi by the shoulders and piloting him back to the blanket. Once the pair got there, Kokichi sat down, gently pulling Shuuichi along with him until Shuuichi’s head was resting in Kokichi’s lap.

Kokichi ran one hand though Shuuichi’s hair and grabbed his hand with the other.

With his head on Kokichi’s thighs, Shuuichi had a perfect view of the night sky above them.

The moon, glowing in a sharp crescent peeked through the layers of clouds sliding across the night sky. Lying against the soft cotton of the picnic blanket, Shuuichi stared up into the night, a collage of dark clouds against a darker sky.

“This was amazing,” Shuuichi breathed, “Thank you so much, ‘Kichi.”

Kokichi squeezed Shuuichi’s hand, lightly running his thumb against Shuuichi’s palm.

“Let’s take a picture.” Kokichi mentioned quietly. “I wanna remember today.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kokichi let go of Shuuichi’s hand and dug his phone out of his pocket.

He flicked around the screen, opening up the camera app.

The pair stood up, Shuuichi throwing his arm around Kokichi’s shoulders. 

“Look at the camera, Shuu!”

Shuuichi smiled softly and turned towards the screen. Kokichi’s right hand held the phone out in front of them, turned to face the pair. Shuuichi didn’t notice as Kokichi sneaked his free hand up to grasp Shuuichi’s chin. The phone made a soft click as the camera went off.

Kokichi turned to Shuuichi, pulling Shuuichi down towards him and meeting him in a kiss.

Rough and chapped lips met each other. Kokichi’s free arm wrapped around Shuuichi pulling him closer and Shuuichi did likewise.

Shuuichi thought it was trite to call a mere kiss ‘electrifying’. But then again, as their lips met and the sky split open with a loud, resounding crash, bright white light shining throughout the park as rain came bursting from the clouds and dousing them in sheets, Shuuichi thought this time might be appropriate.

The two pulled apart, mouths slightly agape as they stared at one another. Both were entirely soaked now and the rain kept coming. The roar of wind shaking the trees, the slapping wet sound of water falling onto pavement, into puddles, seeping into grass, all of that was silent for a moment, as they stared at each other. 

Lightning cracked again and Kokichi _laughed._

Shuuichi was momentarily blindsided, but then he shook his head. He should’ve seen this coming. 

As he looked at Kokichi, jumping up and down in the sopping wet grass, laughing like mad, with the biggest possible grin on his face, Shuuichi realized he had never been more in love.

And he laughed too.

The rain continued to pour, moon persistently glowing through the gap in the clouds.

“You know,” Shuuichi called out through fits of laughter, trying to be heard over the rain. “I was really worried this date wouldn’t go well. But being here with you right now? It’s the best feeling in the world.”

Kokichi’s laughter faded out softly, leaving Kokichi with a spark in his eyes and a soft smile.

“I’m in love with you Shuuichi, and I always will be.”

And that was not a lie. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end!! I know, it was very sappy, but I hope you liked it!  
> Again, go check out angels-scars, you can do that [right here!](https://angels-scars.tumblr.com)  
> If you can leave a comment or kudos that'd be great, or check out some of my links, which ill leave below.  
> [The Fanfiction Writing (and reading) Community Discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you so so much for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
